


layer by layer (art strips life bare)

by ackerwhat



Series: castle on the cloud [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: No one else is allowed to see this side of Sungwoon...
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Ong Seongwu
Series: castle on the cloud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	layer by layer (art strips life bare)

**Author's Note:**

> title from a quote by robert musil.
> 
> p.s: it's actually the first quote i found after searching 'layers' in google. but it's fitting, somehow. 
> 
> p.p.s: please support ongie's debut 'gravity' and stream his album 'layers' thank you!

* * *

**_-exhibit A-_ **

Seongwu loves being able to make others laugh. It’s a given that he’s naturally funny, could match well with others’ personality and is a bit tilted to the _cough_ good-looking _cough_ side. His friends would roar at the statement but they cannot deny the truth in it. He welcomes the fact that people would gravitate towards him because he’s friendly and fun to be with. As much as Jaehwan pains to admit it, Seongwu does have that appeal and charms.

He’s clumsy, and yet so, so competitive. Always flaying around with his long limbs, throwing his body for gag reasons, and not afraid to scrunch his face till his handsome face becomes distorted (he still looks good anyway, God is unfair like that).

“—Are you trying to use big words on me, Seongwu?” Sungwoon’s unimpressed (but amused) expression appears.

“ _Of course not_ ,” Seongwu replies, the English phrase rolls off of his tongue with exaggeratedness. He blinks, using his animated expression to his advantage. It _is_ working anyway, when Sungwoon laughs and shakes his head. Seongwu would never admit it, but looking at the sweet smile on his hyung’s face, causes a similar smile to form on his as well (His expression is more to the _whipped side_ , but what Seongwu does not know won’t kill him).

They are talking about something, which Seongwu no longer registers in his head. All coherent thoughts are gone as he takes in Sungwoon’s cute facial expression. The older one does not realise it, nor would he admit it, but he’s just effortlessly adorable. He can’t blame Seongwu for looking at him like _that_ now.

They rarely see each other, not when Seongwu has his acting gigs and is currently preparing to release his solo album. Sungwoon is always in his studio too, if he’s not all over the place with anyone and everyone that he knows, and if not, he’d be out with _his_ Hanbyul and _his_ Jukjae hyung. Oh no, no, no, don’t get him wrong. He is not jealous. Ong Seongwu does not get jealous.

Not when only he is allowed to see this side of Sungwoon—with lips so swollen, it makes the size seems bigger than it originally is. With eyes unfocused, hooded with wants and needs, as he cannot decide whether to shut them or stare back at Seongwu. With his ears, nose, red and flushed in that shade, skin heating up and it’s not because of the temperature in the room.

No one else will be given the luxury to kiss Sungwoon until he’s breathless.

No other can hear his guttural grunts and melodic moans. The way he gasps and pants as Seongwu pleasures him. He’s already majestic and godly when he’s merely practising, when he’s inside the recording booths, especially when he’s on the stage. But this, this is an entirely different case. Sungwoon just sounds so beautiful when he’s wrecked.

No one else, not ever, will have the chance to feel Sungwoon’s palms on their skin, like how he caresses Seongwu’s body right now—slow and sultry, sensual even when he’s just running his fingertips across Seongwu’s naked shoulder. That even with a body as small and lithe as his, Sungwoon is strong and muscular, he can break Seongwu if he wants to, as he wants, not like he’s not already half way there.

Because Seongwu is broken, so deeply in love with Ha Sungwoon, that he’s no longer whole without him. He’s broken and yet, he’s perfectly alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the 'castle on the cloud' series will be drabbles/short fics centered all around ha sungwoon and his pairings~ and the first stop is ongwoon.
> 
> ongwoon, are two people with vast differences and at the same time, striking similarities. i find their friendship, their relationship so raw and sincere and genuine. they might bicker and tease one another to the deepest pit of hell, but it's clear how much they care about each other.


End file.
